With the advent of new paging systems operating in the radio frequency range between substantially 800 MHz and 3,000 MHz, a new problem arises in designing a miniature antenna having the bandwidth necessary for such systems. Conventional pager antennas have a bandwidth limited to about 1% of the receive frequency. This does not provide for frequency hopping in the 902 to 928 MHz band. Furthermore, a single conventional loop antennas cannot both transmit in the 901 to 902 MHz band while receiving in the 929 to 932 or 940 to 941 MHz paging channels as is necessary for new ack-back paging systems.
Thus, what is needed is an antenna for use in a miniature paging device which has a wider bandwidth.